dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Runaway Child
During the process of closing the wormhole to Pyrrhia, a mysterious pale blue SeaWing emerges from the wormhole! The dragonet demands to know where she is, but Tails doesn't know what to say. How did she find the wormhole? Who is she? You'll have to read/watch to find out... Story The episode starts out with the pale blue SeaWing staring at Tails. He opens and closes his mouth, not knowing what to say. "Well?" The dragonet demands louder than before. "Is this where my father found my sister?" "Fulmar?" Tails manages to say. "Go get Petrel," The dragonet says. "She's my long lost sister." Tails glances at the clock in the lab then back at the SeaWing. "She's not here," Tails says, leaning against one of his messy counters full of gadgets and experiments. "She said she was going to the Dark Kingdom with Twilight and Stella. To learn more about history." "And where exactly would that be?" The SeaWing asks, hissing a little. "I'm Skua, by the way." "Why are all of you named after birds?" Tails mutters annoyingly. "That'd be across a very large sea, in a radius of 59.3 miles of the Sky Kingdom, which is what you'll find across the very large sea." Tails says, dubious about Skua. He wasn't sure if this SeaWing was secretly working for Thorn or telling the truth. "Take me to her!" Skua orders, stepping towards the clever-looking fox. "She's far away!" Tails counters, crossing his arms. "I'm trying to close this wormhole, and once you reach your sister, the wormhole will be closed! It'll take about three days until you can go back home." "My parents gave me permission to stay with my sister for a while." Skua says, giving Tails a slight smirk. "Is the hole in Pyrrhia to here hidden?" Tails asks, realizing more dragons could come through at any moment. "Not really," Skua says. "But you're lucky I covered it up a bit more with some mud." Tails sighs in relief. He was glad this dragonet had a little common sense. "Let me take you to Rooney," Tails says, walking towards the exit into the hall. "He'll lead the way to your sister." As Skua follows Tails down the hall, he thinks of what he should do to make sure this SeaWing isn't a spy for Thorn or something. Before he can speak, Giroro stops in front of Tails. "What is this?" He asks, staring at Skua. "A SeaWing," Tails says, walking past Giroro. "No really, Sherlock!" Giroro hisses, walking next to the show-off scientist. "Dogkid's sister," Tails says, half-heartedly, "Skua." "The air here is weird and these halls are very bright and small," She says, folding her wings in. "And you guys sure are funny looking, just like father said." "You better be sure she isn't some trap." Giroro whispers. He walks faster than the two, his eyes following them until he disappears around a corner. "So this Rooney will swim with me to this Dark Kingdom?" Skua asks after a moment. "Teleportation," Tails answers, opening the large door to the stairs. The elevator would be a little too small for Skua. She nods before processing what Tails had just said. "Tele-what?" Skua says, puzzled, going down the stairs carefully. "I'm all out of Warp Rings in the lab," Tails explains as if Skua knew exactly what he was talking about. "Rooney is the first agent I remember that has one. Oh, Warp Rings are a teleportation device." After going down a long spiral of stairs, Tails opens the door to the third level of the HQ. The door shuts loudly behind Skua, making her jump a little. Conveniently, the two encounter Rooney in the hallway. "Ah! Rooney!" Tails exclaims, patting Rooney's back. "Power ring?" "Oi!" Rooney says, not looking up from the paper he was deducing. He reaches into his pocket and gets out a Power Ring. "Why you needing one, mate? I thought-" Rooney starts, but then cuts himself off with a yelp as he looks up and sees Skua behind Tails. "She's Dogkid's sister." Tails fastly says. "Sorry that I scared you!" Skua says apologetically. Rooney calms down, taking deep breaths. "Now, how does this work?" Sku asks. Tails throws the ring, then the sight of the Dark Kingdom comes into view through the ring. "So, I just jump on in?" Skua asks, her tail wrapping around her talons. "Yes," Tails says, walking next to Rooney. "Rooney will guide you." Rooney enters the portal as Skua enters after him. "Sister I've never met, here I come!" She says, unable to contain her excitement. Rooney walks towards the two huge doors leading into the dark and massive castle. He notices there's no guards; none in the towers where it looked like they should be, none by the doors, none in sight. Rooney knocks on the doors then waits for a minute. He begins to knock on it again, but before he can, a stampede of dark creatures of all sizes come ramming out of the doors. Rooney grabs into Skua's neck scales as she flies upwards and towards the leafless trees. "Crikey!" He exclaims. "What's happening?" Skua asks nervously. "I don't know," Rooney admits, scanning the crowd for Dogkid. "But I'm pretty sure your sister will be in this crowd. I'm fossicking." Then an almighty roar is heard. A lightning dragon comes out, it seeming to be the one the creatures were trying to get away from. It threw a unconscious looking grey dragon. Then Rooney saw Dogkid next to Twilight and Stella, fighting the dragon. They seemed to be yelling about the grey dragon to the lightning dragon. "Is that my sister?" Skua asks, pulling towards the redhead aqua penguin, but Rooney kept her from getting too close. "Not right now, not while she's in a blue." The lightning dragon takes the grey dragon and blasts off, leaving fire on the bridge to the castle. After most of the creatures cleared out, Rooney decided it was a good time to show Dogkid her younger sister she had never met. "Oi, Dogkid!" He calls, approaching Dogkid, Twilight, and Stella. "Who is that?" Dogkid says, eyeing her sister she didn't know about. "Make this fast because I gotta get that grey dragon from the lightning face." "This is your sister you've never met," Rooney says, letting Skua get in front of him, "Skua." "Fulmar? Wave? Our parents?" Skua says, touching Dogkid's shoulder. "Dad said you're a morpher, so could you-" Dogkid turned into a SeaWing, knowing what Skua was about to ask. "Petrel?" Skua says. "I'm your sister you've never met." Dogkid hugs Skua, realizing she looked a lot like her mother. "Skua," Dogkid says, a single tear running down her face. "I know it's not a good time, but I'm going to have to leave you with the others to chase after this dragon." She takes off, going the direction where the lightning dragon was going. "What happened?" Rooney asks from behind Dogkid's sister. "The queen's assistant was telling us about the history of the kingdoms," Twilight says, looking back at the castle. "Then this lightning dragon came in, threatened all the queen's subjects, and demanded to know where Gurē was." "Thorn found out about Gurē's actions," Stella says, looking worryingly at the fire the dragon had left. "So he sent one of his movement spies to execute him. Oh, I sure hope that Gurē is okay..." "OK," Skua chuckles awkwardly, utterly confused. "Start from the beginning. I want to know everything." Twilight, Rooney, and Stella tell Skua what happened and why Gurē was going to be executed by Thorn's friend. "The queen is okay." Twilight says once they were back in the HQ. "Oh, and we learned some useful stuff that can help us understand more about the kingdoms, Rooney." "Some good oil, eh?" Rooney says, breaking into a quick grin. "Good onya! Anyways, Skua, you can hang out around the HQ for now. Hopefully your sister will come back soon." "That lightning dragon's name was Raiden," Twilight adds before Skua walks away. "Thunder and lightning." Skua felt guilty for lying to Tails about her father letting her stay in the HQ for a bit. Her parents had really said to return before sundown, and back at Pyrrhia, if she remembered right, it should be about sundown right now. Would they come through the tunnel themselves? She didn't want her parents to come through that wormhole while it was closing. Who knows what would happen. And what if the wormhole was closed by the time they reached the wormhole's spot? They would be looking, in MudWing territory. She had to tell Tails about this. Category:Season 3 episodes